Fated Mate
by DerekStiles18
Summary: The Hale family have a mystery on their hands and it involves a very talkative and annoying Stiles.  summary sucks but please read  T at the beginning but will turn M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hale family is alive and well Kate is crazy as ever and Stiles is 18 years old. The Hale family heard a fierce roar and a howl and they rush to confront the intruder only to see that the wolf was fighting a lone human and the human is actually holding his own against the rouge alpha. However the fight ended abruptly and the Hale family is now figuring out who is the human that is powerful enough to hold his own with an alpha.**

Derek and Laura were playing a videogame and Laura was winning. Their mom was in the kitchen reading a recipe that she found and their father was sitting in the armchair in the living room reading a book but smirking at Derek's groan of frustrations when he keeps dying in the video game.

Suddenly a howl of rage sounded through the air bringing all the family to full alert. There was another roar and the family was out the door in a flash. One thing that werewolves are known for is being… territorial. Their paws the snowy ground toward the sound. The sound of the roar was rage and a wolf that on a hunt and found its prey. They stopped at a frozen lake, there was a huge hulky form crouching on the ice in the middle of the lake clawing at what looked like air, but they saw a human ducking to avoid the swipe.

The family stood there in awe as the rouge wolf and the human battle. The human was mainly dodged the deadly claws and even more deadly jaws. They could hear the ice cracking as the weights shifted among the duo.

The wolf did a psyche out and the human fell for it and the wolf had the human by the neck and hauled him up. The Hale family automatically knew the human was finished, but something surprised them. Then human with one last effort kicked the wolf in the head, the wolf stumbled back and released the human and he crashed through the ice causing a chain reaction of the ice splitting apart also swallowing the wolf as well. There was a moment of absolute silent then suddenly there was another ice cracking a few feet from them and saw the human clawing himself out of the ice. It was great difficulty that the human climbed fully out of the water, his body shivering violently.

The human looked up and saw the wolf climbing out the water with difficulty as well only for the fact the ice keeps breaking under his weight. Once out of the water he turned and saw the human on the other side of the now gaping hole in the ice.

The wolf howled at the human every sound filled with vengeance and he turned and ran across the lake. The human struggled to get up, the coldness trying to lock his muscles in place. The human was also injured at the four slashes across his calf making it hard to stand on his own.

The human wobbled precariously and edge toward the shore, but collapsed within a foot, he expected to collapsed onto the ice, but he felt something warm and hard, but he lost consciousness before he could figure out what he has collapsed on.

Derek held the sopping wet injured human in his arms.

"Lets take him in, he'll freeze to death if we don't," the mother said.

Derek nodded and took off full speed to their house with Laura following, their dad stood behind to convey the battle scene.

"We haven't seen the last of that wolf," he said gravely.

"Yes, but we must find out who that boy is, no human could fight an alpha and live to tell the tale, this boy is special I can sense it." The mother said.

"Indeed, Lori."

They both turned and ran back to the house, they hard the water running before they got to the house. They walked in to see shredded wet clothes littering the stairs heading to Derek's room.

Laura walked out of Derek's room and bet to pick up the clothes, "The hot bath is warming the boy up," Laura said and pulled a wallet out of the ruined pants. "His name is Stiles Stilinski, and he lives not to far from here. Beacon Hills."

"That is our territory, what could a rouge alpha wolf be doing here?" Derek said walking down the stairs.

"Looking for a new pack I supposed," Laura supplied.

"We'll discuss this later, I want to see the boy," Lori said and walked passed her children with her husband in tow.

They entered the room and saw the boy lying on the bed asleep a slight tremor ripples skin. His calf has been bandage it was Laura handiwork.

"Patrick look," Lori pointed at a mark on the hip. There was a black H mark. It wasn't a brand or a tattoo but a birthmark.

"He is special, he is meant a mate to one of the Hales," Lori whispered.

"Maybe that is why he is able to survive the fight an alpha."

"Well we'll get into that more later, let him rest," Lori said leaving the room with Patrick closing the door behind him.

They walk downstairs to see Laura and Derek has resumed playing their game.

"Talk about bad timing," Patrick muttered.

"What?" Lori said softly.

"The Hale family reunion begins the day after tomorrow, as we have a unconscious human boy who may or may not remember he was fighting a werewolf."

"Oh don't worry about that dear, besides if he is truly a fated mate to one of the Hales than it's a perfect time."

"Hunny, don't go playing matchmaker this time, you know what happened the last time." Patrick warned knowing full well that she was going to do it anyway.

Lori shrugged and went into the kitchen to resume dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The human groaned as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position, he rubbed his body against the silky sheets and froze, he realized that he never owned silky sheets, he opened his eyes and yelped when the sun was blazing on his face. He rapidly blinked his eyes to get them to adjust against the brightness. He looked around and saw he was in a strange room in a strange bed and he was naked.

_OMG! I GOT DRUNK AND HAD DRUNK SEX WITH SOMEONE! _Stiles thought panicky.

Stiles looked around, "Where are my clothes?" Stiles said to himself.

Stiles swung his legs around and tried to stand, but there was a sharp pain exploding in his calf and he looked down to see white bandage wrapped around his leg.

"What the heck?" Stiles muttered and a sudden flashback of him fighting with a wolf.

Stiles shuddered at the near death experience he had, he looked around when he deemed that his clothes were not there, he invaded the dresser that was across the bed. He pulled put a dark blue t-shirt, the shirt was large and it swallowed him, but all the shirts are that size, then he hunted for pants, he found the pants and tried one on and it was too big, after trying on 3 different pants, he found one that is loose but will not fall down to his ankles, but they rested low on his hips. After folding the pants and putting them away he went toward the door and cautiously opening it. He walked down the hall slowly and silently; he heard voices coming from below.

"You can come down now," Stiles heard a feminine voice said.

Stiles went down the staircase and into the hall.

"Over here, hun," the voice said leading Stiles into the living room.

There were four people standing up looking at him. The youngest of the four looked over him and smirked. Stiles realized it was his clothes he was wearing.

"Hello," Stiles said nervously.

"Hello, we are the Hales, glad you woke up finally."

"How long was I out?" Stiles said

"A day," the older male said.

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happen?" the male said.

"Yeah I was fighting a rouge alpha, I can't believe that fool psyche me out," Stiles said tensely.

"So you know werewolves exist?" The younger female said.

"Yes, I also know you are werewolves," Stiles sighed.

"How did you know?" the youngest male said.

"You learn things," Stiles said. "The alpha was my white whale he and I go way back." Stiles softly.

"I'm sorry, how is it a mere human like you, scrawny and thin take on a full alpha and survive?" the young boy said.

"Genetics, hun," Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" the eldest man said.

"Before we go there, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." The eldest female stated. "I am Lori Hale, this is Patrick Hale, my husband. These are our children, Laura and Derek Hale."

"Ah the Hales," Stiles said smiling, "My name is Stiles Stilinski."

"Now that we know each other carry on with your story." Derek said.

"Derek," Patrick warned.

"Its alright, I take no offense. Have any of you heard of the tribe of wolves called Argentum Ungue."

A silence filled the air.

"They were a very powerful and brutal tribe," Laura supplied.

"Yes, to a point." Stiles said. "You may have heard that the tribe was a rabid blood-thirsty mass murdering band of wolves, but that is a rumor. In reality the Argentum Ungue is a very peaceful pack, like you Hales, they are only brutal to their enemies, and trust me when I say they do have enemies because of the large territory they maintain. That is how the rumor started. They are also known for taking humans as mates and not turning them. Half-breeds or hybrids were born. The children have enhance abilities and they would be a werewolf more faster when and if bitten."

"Ok, that doesn't explain how you are able to withstand an alpha." Derek said.

"Derek, think more harder, how is it that I know a lot about the Argentum Ungue and how I was able to withstand a fight with an alpha."

"You come from the Argentum Ungue bloodline." Laura said softly.

"Yes, I'm still human, but have enhance abilities."

"Are you with a pack or are you by yourself?" Patrick asked standing straight.

"Don't raise your hackles, I mean no disrespect. I am with my human father trying to live life simply as possible. The alpha was a rouge that had no aim until he sniffed me out. Let me get this one thing straight, if any wolf were to mate with me, they get what I have, this is a home here in Beacon Hills. The alpha thought by trying to force the mate thing, he would have access to a powerful pack. That is no longer the case and that is the story I'll never tell."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

"If you are a part of that bloodline, prove it," Derek said not believing Stiles.

Stiles sighed and help out his hand and with a soft sheeek sound, Stiles nails transformed into deadly silver claws and he retracted them.

"That is the only thing wolfish I can do, the rest are only enhanced on a small scale." Stiles stated.

"Interesting," Lori said looking at Stiles with new realization.

"Oookkay, I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I must go home, I'm sure my father is worried about me and once he knows I am ok, I'll be grounded until the end of the century." Stiles said.

"Oh of course, Derek will drive you home," Patrick said with a small smile.

Derek grumbled but complied and walked toward the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality and for saving me," Stiles said genuinely.

"You're welcome, I'm sure we will be seeing more of you." Lori said and Laura waved.

Stiles followed Derek out and stops short when he sees a sleek black camero.

"Who does that car belongs to?" Stiles said stunned.

"Its mine," Derek said shortly.

"That is the hottest car ever!"

Stiles was going to hug the hood but Derek grabbed the back of the shirt and yanked him close to him and said deadly soft, "Don't. mess. the. paint job."

Stiles pouted, "I just wanna touch it!"

"You're riding in it aren't you not, then you are touching it," Derek said and let Stiles go.

Stiles pouted and opened the passenger side door carefully and got in and slammed the door.

Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue, Stiles stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. He was chuckling inside while Derek growled once and threw the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway.

After a long moment they finally reach town "Drop me off at the library please." Stiles said.

Derek grunted and turned into a street and parked in front of the library.

"Thank you, and I'll send your clothes back to you," Stiles said opening the door and closed it gently this time However he roll over the hood and smirked when he saw glowing blue eyes shining through the darken windshield. He stuck out his tongue and walked to the library and he heard a squeal and saw the Camero shoot off down the street. Stiles turned and walked toward his house.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't several days later that something distressing occurred and caused Stiles anger to reach full height.

Scott, Stiles best-friend at the best of times and an annoyance at the worst of time, ran toward Stiles' house banging on the door and opened it and rushed up the stairs and burst into the bedroom.

"I'm a werewolf!" Scott shouted causing the teen to freeze in the middle of typing.

"Excuse me," Stiles said emotionless.

"I was out in the woods yesterday at night and I was jumped on by this huge furry guy and he bit my arm but I managed to escape. I had a bite mark on my arm and now there is none." Scott showed his clean tanned arm.

Stiles stood up and grabbed his arm and brought it to his nose and he took a sniff and made a growl. It reeked of dead leaves and misery.

"What does this mean?" Scott asked.

"It means we need to have an audience with the Hales. They can protect you and train you. The werewolf that bit you is after me and since to you are around me he figured out that you were important to me."

Stiles picked up the phone and dialed the Hale's number.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

"Hello Patrick, this is Stiles, I have something to ask of you may I come there?"

"Uh sure."

"I'm bring company."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Stiles hung up and put on his shoes and walked down the stairs with Scott in tow. They got into the car and drove toward the Hales property.

Stiles was pissed but he handling it. They pulled into the driveway and saw Patrick standing on the steps.

Stiles got out leaving the car running.

"I need to train my best-friend, Scott."

"Why?" Patrick asked serious.

"As of yesterday he was turned into a werewolf, by the Alpha and he is my best friend. Would you train him?" Stiles said giving his best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Fine," Patrick said with a smirk.

Stiles waved Scott to come here and he did.

"Scott, Patrick is the alpha of the Hale family and had agreed to train you. Listen and don't argue," Stiles said sternly.

"You ain't the boss of me," Scott pouted.

"True, but see him, as of now he is your boss, so behave." Stiles ruffled Scott's hair.

"Scott be here tomorrow morning and make up an excuse for not attending school." Patrick said and Scott nodded.

Stiles turned and got into the car and waited for Scott to get it.

"Thank you," Scott and Stiles said together,

Patrick nodded and car reversed but squealed to a stop when a black Camero nearly collided it.

The camero turned and parked next to the Jeep and Stiles resumed backing out sticking his tongue out at the brooding Derek.

Stiles left the Hale property when Scott finally spoke, "Who was that you were sticking your tongue out at?"

"Derek Hale, mr. dark and gloomy no one loves me blah blah." Stiles said with a smile.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now stay home and don't get into a situation where you get angry." Stile said.

"Okay," Scott said unsure. "What are you going to do?"

"I got a bigger fish to fry," Stiles chuckled darkly.

"What does that mean?" Scott said getting out of the jeep when Stiles stopped in front of his house.

"Nothing Scott, good night and stay safe ok. Sorry this happened to you." Stiles said softly.

"Ah I might see this as a good thing. Its ok," Scott said giving Stiles his best smile.

Stiles could not help but to smile back. Scott turned and walked toward his house and Stiles peeled out onto the street and headed for his own home. He looked down to check the time, 2 more hours before sundown and Stiles goes hunting for the alpha that just in one night broke two of the three golden rules of werewolf-kind. Stiles had no choice but to play executioner his status compels him to.

Xxx

Sun was finally down so stiles dress in black and was shrugging on leather floor length jacket and zipping up his leather boots. He wrote a note for his dad saying he was out and would be back late. Stiles opened the door and closed it and ran with wolf speed into the woods towards the lake where they had the last conflict.

He arrived and with a look around, the ice that covered the lake was melting, Before the lake was covered in one solid sheet of ice but now it is in chunks bobbing along the slow moving water. He heard a roar, he was spotted and the rouge alpha was acknowledging his presence. Stiles rolled his shoulders and stretched quickly before approaching the clearing that was next to the lake.

He saw the hunkering alpha his red eyes gleaming evilly.

"Alexander Gishim, you have broken two of the three golden rules of the werewolves. You invaded another territory belong to another pack and you bit and turn a human without his consent. The crime is treason and the penalty is death!" Stiles let his nails grow the silver claws hungry for blood, his eyes turned silver. Only the alpha and his descendants have silver eyes. Stiles crouched low ready for battle.

"I Genim Stiles Stilinski shall be your executioner." Stiles growled.

The alpha roared enraged and crouched low and lunged at Stiles who easily dodge his assault and swiped his claw slicing the skin on his thigh. The Alpha howled in rage and pain and became more aggressive. Alpha started to circle around Stiles looking for a weakness, he seemly found one and lunged again, he swiped his claw but it was a psyche out, Stiles raised his arm to block the attack but he couldn't block the other claw and it sliced his side.

Stile groaned in pain but counterattacked by swiping his claw and shredded the Alpha's chest. They broke apart and the alpha howled and ran at Stiles and swiped both claws but Stiles blocked them but the alpha pushed down on his claws, the sharp tips pierced his neck and then created a four semi deep gash as Alexander ripped away his claws.

Stiles gasped and clutched his wounded neck and he growled and this time launched and with all the speed he could muster he swiped his claws at Alexander's neck but Alexander moved and his face took most of the damaged. Alexander howled wounded and growled at Stiles promising to meet again and turned and fled. Stiles too wounded to give chase collapsed onto his knees. Stiles struggled to get up and slowly walked away.

Stiles limped through the forest panting blood oozing out, he leaned against a tree, panting and feeling faint. He heard a twig snapped and someone was approaching thinking it was Alexander he whirled around and snarled his eyes silver and his claws out.

Derek snarled back blue eyes and fangs out.

Stiles returned to normal, "Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah what of it?" Derek said gruffly.

Stiles chuckles and leaned against the tree immensely weakened,

"What happened?" Derek asked with a smidge of concern on his face.

"The alpha and I had a little fight," Stiles said softly.

"Stiles, you idiot, you can't go hunting for him. You should have waited for us."

"You sound concerned," Stiles said mainly to himself and collapsed,

Derek caught Stiles before he hit the ground.

"Take me home, there is something that will heal me instantly." Stiles said softly.

Derek nodded and hoisted him up and ran, Stiles leaned back feeling oddly safe in the arms Derek Hale. Normally Stiles would investigate but he is to tired and soon he fell asleep.

"Stiles wake up, we are at your house." Derek said.

"Run me a bath, warm water and set me on the toilet." Stiles ordered.

Derek went upstairs and set Stiles on the toilet and turned on the facet to the tub.

"Ok, go in my room and look under my bed and bring me the small wooden box with an A on the front."

Derek nodded and left. Stiles winced as he tried to take off his own shirt but it was to painful so he used his claws and ripped the shirt off.

"Here, damn Stiles you are tore up," Derek said.

Stiles took the box and opened it and took out a small vial.

"Put a drop of this in the water, please."

Derek grabbed it and unstopped the vial and tilt it until one drop landed in the water. Within seconds the water turned milky blue.

"Help me out of my pants please," Stiles said softly and with a light blush.

Derek carefully pushed Stiles pants down and Stiles tried to lift his leg but he stumbled leaned heavily against Derek. Stiles could feel the heat that Derek emits. Stiles found himself nuzzling Derek's neck whimpering in pain as the shock seemingly wore off.

"Lets get you into the tub," Derek said and lowered Stiles in the tub.

Stiles cried out as his wounds sizzles loudly and froths white foam.

Derek bent to take him out but Stiles feebly pushed him away.

"Its working," Stiles said panting and he splashed the water to dispel the white froth and Derek noticed that the gashed were shrinking and the blood stopped flowing.

"See instantly," Stiles said sounding tired.

After several moments the gashes all over was healed.

"Please take me out and put me on the bed," Stiles said softly.

Derek grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulders and then picked Stiles up and walked across the hall and laid Stiles on his bed and he quickly dried him off and then search through his drawers to find boxers, once he did he dressed Stiles. Derek turned to leave but Stiles grabbed his hand.

"Please stay," Stiles said softly his voice betrayed his vulnerability.

Derek sighed and shrugged off his jacket and laid on top of the sheets, it was a few moments later when Stiles fell asleep. Derek was thinking about to get out of the bed to leave but Stiles seem to sense that he was leaving so he turned in his sleep, his head on Derek's chest and his leg slung over Derek's legs and held Derek close.

Derek groaned but rested his hand on the boy's head and absent mindlessly rubbed his short hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles Stilinski you have some explaining to do!" The sheriff said knocking on the door.

Stiles jolted awake and looked around only to see Derek gone, Stiles exhaled.

The doorknob turned, "Don't come in, I am indecent." Stiles said quickly.

The knob stopped, "Get dress and get in the kitchen you got some explaining to do!" the Sheriff snapped and walked downstairs.

"What now," Stiles whispered and got dress slowly, he was still weak but could manage to walk downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" Stiles asked innocently.

"What did you do?" the Sheriff asked stirring his coffee slowly.

"Nothing why?"

"If you did nothing then how come your father called all frantic asking how you were, and he claimed that he felt you get injured severely? On top of that why do I smell the quick heal potion?"

"Ugh I forgot the connection was there. Alexander is back this time he is alpha and he threatening me. Last night we had a show down and well… it was a tie so to speak."

"GENIM STILES STILINSKI! What were you thinking! You cannot fight an alpha on your own, so what you are a half a werewolf you are still weak against a regular werewolf. Its more than one regular werewolf to take down an alpha and you think you can do it! Have you lost all your senses!" Sheriff shouted.

"He attacked and turned Scott, he has broken not only that golden rule but he also invaded another pack territory without their knowledge or consent. It is my duty to _fix_ the problem." 

"By fix you mean execute," the Sheriff said with an undertone of anger.

"I am half werewolf; I follow their laws just as I follow the human ones. This has to be, if I don't innocent lives are at stake. Scott was the first to fell, if I hadn't handed him over to the Hales for proper guidance he would have either kill or be killed."

Sheriff sighed, "Let me know when are going to be the "Sheriff" of the supernatural next time. I'm surprised that the Hales didn't do anything."

"They know that there is a rouge alpha wondering around but they don't know the true story yet." Stiles explained getting up to fix himself something to eat. "I was gonna tell them but they have a reunion coming up."

There was knock on the door. "That's probably your father right now."

Stiles walked to the front door and opened it and sure enough his father was standing there, The alpha of the entire Argentum Ungue pack, Xavier Argentum Ungue.

A tall man with broad shoulders, big arms, short blonde hair his eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Father," Stiles said with a small smile. "Please come in."

"Stiles, are you alright?" He said embracing his son.

"I'm fine, thanks to Aunt Martin potions," Stiles said with a smile.

The sheriff walked in and smiled, "Hello Xavier."

"John," Xavier said and went to hug him and John returned the embrace. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has." John replied.

Stiles crept up the stairs, "Don't think you can get away that quickly get you butt back down here and tell me what happened."

Stiles groaned and walked back downstairs to retell the story he told to his other dad, John.

After the story, Xavier growled, "Alexander Gishim, not only did he get you in trouble but he is hunting you now?"

"Well he was hunting me because he wanted me as a mate but once he realized that my answer is always gonna be no. He is hunting me to kill me now." Stiles said.

"I wished you had not announced that are going to execute him, now only you can kill him." Xavier sighed.

"I believe in me so I can do this." Stiles said fiercely.

"That's our son," John said smiling.

"Indeed." Xavier said with a small smile.

Suddenly Stiles cellphone rang, Stiles answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stiles this is Patrick Hale," Due to werewolf hearing Xavier perked up.

"My family and I are having reunion today and I would like you to attend." Patrick said.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean…" Xavier took the phone and talked into it.

"Mr. Hale This Xavier Argentum Ungue, I just heard you invited Stiles to a family reunion is that invitation just for one or can he bring a guest?"

Xavier was quiet listening to Patrick talk, "Uh-huh, that's great, I guess we will see you there. You too, bye." Xavier hung up.

"We are attending to the Hale family reunion," Xavier said looking at Stiles.

"I can't attend because I have to work," John said.

"Just the two of us then I guess," Stiles said and Xavier nodded.

"So how is Angelina?" Stile asked relaxing in his chair.

"She is good and heavily pregnant, you know she doesn't mind you calling her step-mom, if you want."

Stiles nodded, "Father I've been exiled from the pack, meaning I can't go back there. I really don't want to get on the calling Angelina my step-mom level yet. I like her and I am happy that she good and pregnant."

Xavier sighed and looked at the empty seat where John used to sit before he went to work.

"You wished that I stayed with you and John?" Xavier asked.

Stiles nodded.

"I loved John don't ever doubt that, but he wasn't my true mate. John understood that from the beginning and held no ill will against me. Leaving you two was the hardest thing I ever had to do, that and exiling you from the pack. Stiles, you've broken one of the golden rules. You revealed yourself to a human. The council was going to sentence you to death, if I had not come up with a compromise."

Stiles slumped, "I just wished you were here more often, that's all."

"So do I, you have the potential to be an alpha, I can see and feel it, there is so much I want to teach you, but since you are no longer in the pack I can't do that." Xavier got up and pulled Stiles out of the chair and hugged him tightly, "I am very proud of you."

Stiles sniffed and nodded not trusting his voice to speak.

"Now, we have are reunion to attend to." Xavier said his brown eyes twinkling.

Stiles nodded and ran up to get dress and look formal and came back downstairs to find Xavier by the door waiting.

Stiles nodded and they got into Xavier car, where the tall dark driver was sitting waiting to escort them to where they need to go. Xavier gave the orders and they were headed to the Hale House.

XXX

Once there the front yard were filled up with lots of cars and you hear the voices in the background.

"Lets go." Xavier said and they both got out.

They both walked side by side toward the front door. Stiles pressed the doorbell and the door was immediately opened.

Patrick stood there smiling, "Hey hello Xavier and Stiles please come in."

They walked in and Patrick closed the door behind them and ushered them toward the back.

Lori, Laura and Derek were waiting.

"Xavier this is my family, Lori, my wife, and our two children Laura and Derek." Patrick introduced.

"Hello I am Xavier Argentum Ungue, and you already know Stiles, my son."

Four pairs of eyes shifted to eyes all saying the same thing, 'WTF' However Lori eyes was looking more mischievous.

"Hi guys," Stiles said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles leaned against the column with a champagne glass in his hand he took a big gulp that half emptied the glass. The reunion went off without a hitch however Lori somehow was sending every available men and women to meet him, it all of his will power not to tell them to fuck off. So he found refuge behind the column and catching a break.

"Found you," Stiles jumped at the sudden voice.

He turned and saw Derek there with a faint smirk on his lips.

"Hey Derek," Stiles said taking a big breath.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek said bored and sounded forced.

"Let me guess your mom set this up?" Derek nodded.

Stiles chuckled, "You may."

Derek turned and Stiles followed him onto the dance floor. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck. They were dancing quite stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an Alpha's son?" Derek asked.

"What would it do if I did tell you, what would it change? An Alpha's son, that is just an empty title, when I was exiled my status was destroyed. I am an ordinary wolf as you are, heck I am not even that, I am a half a wolf."

"But still you have alpha blood in you, you could be alpha one day." Derek said.

"That is the least of my worries, Derek, my only concern is trying to stay alive," Stiles said softly his head resting on Derek shoulder.

Stiles breathed in Derek spicy, forestry scent and nearly moaned but managed to swallow that down.

"You don't have to fight him on your own," Derek said softly.

"Yes I do, he is a mistake that I must undo, for my own sake."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Alexander was a human and I revealed myself to him. I was in love with him, or so I thought. I came to realize that it wasn't love, it was lust. However I realized that too late and I was exiled. I don't know Alexander's story of how he became a wolf and I don't care, I just want him dead."

"Hmm," Derek breathed softly.

Stiles looked up and saw his dad lightly jerking his head.

"I have to go, thanks for the talk and the dance," Stiles said smiling softly.

Stiles turned and walked to his dad, but before following him out he turned to Patrick and Lori Hale.

"Thanks for inviting us, we had a great time." Stiles said.

"You are very welcome, please come back any time." Lori said smiling like she hit the jackpot.

"Yes," said Patrick answering either Stiles untold question or agreeing with Lori.

Stiles nodded and followed his dad out. He got into the car and the driver put the car in gear and rolled out of the Hale property.

"Son, I have to leave tonight," Xavier said. "Angelina is having contractions. The child will be here soon."

Stiles smiled softly, "Congratulations and I understand, thanks for coming here."

Xavier smiled and kissed Stiles forehead then the car slowed to a stop.

"Good luck son and I am very proud of you."

Stiles smiled more broadly.

"Tell your father that I love him and I will be seeing you guys again."

"OK, I will dad, Bye." Stiles opened the car door and got out and closed it behind him and the car rolled out and disappeared behind the curve.

Stiles walked toward his house, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Stiles knew that his dad was still at work so he headed straight to the bathroom to shower and maybe get a nap before dinner.

XXX

When Stiles woke up he felt the pull of the moon, he had forgotten that tonight was the full moon. It didn't matter because he doesn't shift fully although his eyes do gleam silver. He stretched and got out of his bed and looked at the clock. It said 9:36pm, Stiles took a 5 hour nap. He put on sweat pants and a T-shirt and climbed out of the window and jogged into the woods. Every full moon Stiles goes to a secure place in the forest to relax and enjoy the moon. Normal werewolves get so frenzied up that they ignore the moon's song. Stiles however listens to it and normally gets into a trance.

After 30 mins Stiles finally came onto his place. It was a clearing and a cliff, three sides were blocked off by trees and shrubbery and one side is a vast of openness of the sky and the plains. The moon was in the middle of the sky in all her shining glory.

Stiles exhaled softly finally at peace, he sat crossed legged and stared at the moon.

A twig snapped and Stiles ears perked but he remained staring at the moon. There was a soft breeze and Stiles inhaled and his eyes snapped open, he knows that scent, he regrettably loves that scent.

"You can come out, Derek," Stiles said.

Stiles heard footsteps and he saw Derek out of the corner of his eye. Derek was human but his eyes were shinning blue.

"What are you doing here," Derek's voice rumbled.

"This is a place I go to every full moon. What are you doing here?"

"I followed your scent," Derek said.

There was a long pause then Stiles said, "Can you hear it, the moon's song?"

Derek was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I do hear it."

Stiles nodded and still staring at the moon resuming the quiet.

"What brought you here besides my scent?" Stiles asked.

"Just somewhere I can get away to." Derek mumbled.

Stiles leaned against Derek when the older male sat down. A whiff of blood reached Stiles nose and he followed the scent to Derek's shoulder.

"You're injured?" Stiles stated looking at the blood spot.

Stiles turned and gently pushed the sleeve to reveal a gash.

"What happened?" Stiles asked before ducking his head, his eyes blaring silver and his tongue lapping the bloody gash.

Stiles let out a soft moan and licked more firmly healing and licking the wound, Derek's body rumbled in approval and arousal. Stiles stopped and abruptly covered Derek's lips with his own, Derek groaned his eyes blazing blue. Stiles was more aggressive in the kiss, biting Derek's lower lip, sucking his tongue. Derek growled and stuffed his hands under Stiles shirt feeling his warm skin, so soft and smooth with muscles laced underneath the skin. Stiles moved away from the lips and Derek took advantage and took off Stiles shirt and attacked his neck and shoulder leaving behind marks and easily gaining dominance.

"Derek," Stiles said in a breathless whisper.

Derek growled and claimed Stiles lips again and was rutting against him trying to get some friction. Stiles growled lowly and yanked off Derek's basketball shorts and grabbed Derek's hot hard on, Derek hissed and bucked against Stiles hand and made way with Stiles pants. Their bodies rutting and tangled up, their lips tasting each other.

Derek was between Stiles legs and his cock touching Stiles entrance.

"Just do it," Stiles whined his eyes gleaming silver.

Derek growled and thrust in one go making Stiles gasp and arch in pain and pleasure.

"Yes!" Stiles cried out his body filled with pleasure. Derek thrust in strong measured pace growled and huffing with every movement.

"Oh Derek," Stiles said breathless and kissing Derek once before moving onto his neck.

"Fuuu…" Derek moaned thrusting in going harder every time Stiles even made encouragements.

"Derek," Stiles warned as his body tensed rearing for the orgasm. Derek grunted and thrust in hard Stiles cried out arching upward his cock spewing out hot cum. Derek howled and spilled his seed deep in Stiles, claiming him marking Stiles as his.

Stiles moaned as he blinked open his eyes and he yawned stretching his arms and his hand bump into something and he turned and saw Derek asleep at his side. Stiles smiled and leaned forward and licked Derek's neck and bit it softly making him groaned and shuffle.

"Derek, love," Stiles whispered nibbling his ear.

Derek mumbled waving his hand to shoo him.

"Alright fine, I guess I'll run home and have a sexy shower by myself, with my fingers deep in my ass and my other hand stroking my hard weeping cock all by myself." Stiles whispered dirty.

Stiles got up and started a light jog, he was almost home when he heard heavy panting and fast running. Stiles turned and saw Derek naked running towards him. Stiles laughed and ran faster and bounded across the street and opened the door to his house with Derek close behind, the door slammed and Stiles was pinned against it. Derek growled and kissed Stiles hard and he jabbed his tongue down Stiles throat. Stiles let out a wanton moan and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek pulled back, "About that shower?" Derek growled.

"Upstairs third door on the left," Stiles said jumping up and wrapping his legs around Derek.

Derek growled and Stiles chuckled and the duo raced up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The sexy shower was almost a disaster, Derek and Stiles almost fell and cracked their head on the ceramic tub, so they resorted to rimming and blowjobs. They finally exhausted themselves on Stiles' bed.

Derek held Stiles close and ran his nose against Stiles neck.

"I'm glad we are mates," Derek mumbles.

"Hmmm, not yet we aren't." Stiles said turning. "I mean we started the process but we aren't fully mates, we are not bound to each other eternally. We can stray from each other without hurting the other."

Derek looks confused.

"Didn't your family talk about mating to you?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Bits and pieces," Derek muttered.

"You weren't listening." Stiles said smirking.

Derek looked away.

"Anyway, yes we did have mind-blowing fuck last night but it was equivalent to something like a one night stand. To be true mates, we have to accept each other as our other half, and we have to resort to the most primal sexual acts."

"Which are?" Derek asked.

"We have to be wolves, I run through the forest and you have to chase me down and exert your dominance and penetrate me right there are the forest floor and you must knot me and bite me to complete the bound to each other. Only them we are true mates like your parents are or my alpha dad with my step-mom. We knew that we were mates deep inside us, so your wolf has to come out and finally claim me." Stiles said softly tracing random patterns on Derek's naked chest.

"Mmm" Derek said his chest rumbling. "How about tonight?"

"Eager aren't you," Stiles chuckled but sobered up, "I rather wait until this Alexander business is finished that way there is no distractions and if something were to happen to me, you won't feel what I am feeling. If we mated officially what one feels so will the other and if one mate dies, the other will follow him/her soon. If anything were to happen to me you won't die with me, you would be able to move on." Derek grip tightened but Stiles continued, "However if I do survive and have full confidence that we can run off and hump like bunnies for a week and come back." Stiles said smiling broadly.

Derek chuckles and held Stiles against him tightly and inhaled Stiles scent deeply into his lungs and Stiles let out a little purr as the dominate was giving him attention.

Stiles and Derek heard a car pull in and knew that the sheriff was here.

"Hey, climb out and come knock on the door, time to introduce mate to my dad." Stiles said getting up leaving the warmth behind.

Derek nodded and looked around for his clothes.

"I think you left yours at the clearing, but here use these," Stiles said bring out a shirt and jeans from his 'bigger' days.

Derek put them on, the pants was snug but the shirt was still too small.

"Maybe you should go shirtless and still meet my dad." Stiles grinned.

"Ha ha," Derek said deadpanned.

"Fine, run to your house and get a shirt and come back so you can meet my dad, but where my shirt going there, no one is seeing the treasure that belongs to me," Stiles growled and kissed Derek hard causing Derek to growl lowly.

"Mine," Derek said roughly grabbing Stiles' ass.

Stiles chuckled and pushed him towards the window, "Go." Derek hopped out and Stile proceeded to put on his clothes and jogged down stairs.

"Hey dad," Stiles said happily as the sheriff sat down.

"Hey," he said suspious.

"So, do you want breakfast? I'll let you have real bacon this time." Stiles said giggling interally when he saw his dad ears twitch at the word bacon.

"What did you do?" he asked with a deep sigh.

"Nothing… this time," Stiles said heading into the kitchen to cook.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Stiles yelled, "I'll get it."

Stiles opened the door and saw Derek there looking slightly nervous.

"Derek, what are you doing here," Sheriff said behind Stiles.

"I invited him because we have something to tell you." Stiles said ushering Derek in.

"Dad, I want you to meet my mate, Derek. Derek you know my dad."

"What, MATE?!" Sheriff said shocked.

"Yes, we felt it when we saw each other for the first time, sir." Derek said.

"Huh," the Sheriff said, "That would explain calling me saying she saw you naked being chased into the house by a 'slightly older male looking as if he was intrupted in the middle of his romp.'" He stated from memory.

"Rubenstine I will get you and your little cat too!," Stiles muttered.

All the men smiled before the sheriff frowned, "Derek just so you know, I am the ex-boyfriend of a powerful alpha and he also is the father of Stiles as well and still have good connections, so if you hurt my son, you WILL disappear do you understand?"

"Daadddd," Stiles whined.

"I understand sir and I would never hurt Stiles like that." Derek promised.

"Good, and oh yeah, you are gonna have to meet with him as well, just giving you a fair warning."

"DAD!" Stiles said shocked.

"Its our job, get over it," Sheriff said shrugging and walked towards the phone.

"Well looks like you have to impress the alpha of the Argentum Ungue." Stiles said nervously.

"Yeah," Derek gulped.


End file.
